


If The World Ended

by aroaloe (BrosquadTM)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Qrow Angst, but clover is dead sooo, fair game, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrosquadTM/pseuds/aroaloe
Summary: Ironwood can't afford for another one of his ace ops to die to set off the bomb to defeat Salem's giant grimm. Why not send a dejected loner to do it for him?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	If The World Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. Y'all I. Am a little sorry about this one

Ruby's scroll beeped in her pocket just as Yang's did from across the room.

> New message from Uncle Qrow 🖤: Video.mp4

Ruby tentatively clicked the video. Qrow had been in atlas custody for the last two days, as they fought off Salem's forces. A video popped up, showing Qrow looking at the camera in front of a blank white background. He was in his fighting gear, his hair slicked back. 

"are you recording? Uh, hi, kids. Yang, Ruby, all of you. I'm only sending this video to my nieces directly, but I think it'll... Get around."

Qrow sighed, running a hand through his hair. "If you're seeing this video, it means that I'm dead. Or will be dead, soon." Ruby gasped, her grip loosening on the scroll as Yang sat bolt upright across the room. 

Video Qrow continued on, "It's the plan Ironwood has for slowing Salem down. Protecting mantle. I'm going in to that giant Grimm, and I'm going to set off a bomb inside it that will kill it, and anyone inside. I'll try my best to get Oscar and Ozpin out in time, but... The bomb needs direct contact to go off."

Qrow took a deep breath, his eyes filling with tears. "I just wanted to say, I'm so proud of you kids. I've been so lucky to see all of you grow up, learn, earn your licenses..." Qrow took another breath. "I'm so lucky to... To have gotten to spend so much time with you kids. I'll miss you all."

Qrow rubbed something shiny on his lapel, a four-leaf clover pin. "I love you. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Oscar..." Qrow smiled sadly. "You've become fantastic hunters and huntresses. I couldn't be more proud."

Ruby had her hand to her mouth, stunned into silence as tears fell down her face.

"I hope you're proud of me too. I hope I was... A good uncle, and a good mentor. And wasn't too much of a disappointment." Qrow rubbed the pin again. "Tell Tai I love him, okay? And I'll miss him. And I'll miss you too, Ruby, Yang, all you kids. I'll miss you so much." Qrow smiled, the video ending and his face freezing in place. 

Yang stood up, tears flowing. "It isn't fair! It isn't... It isn't right!" She choked on a sob, her fists clenched at her sides. 

Ruby ran over, hugging Yang around the waist. "We haven't heard any news of the monster being destroyed yet! Maybe we could save hi-" she was cut off by the sound of an explosion in the distance. A few seconds later, voices started cheering, hollering. 

"No... No!" Yang broke out of Ruby's hold and kicked a desk, hard, then grabbed onto her foot. "He can't be dead. He can't be!" Yang crumpled to the floor. "He can't... It isn't fair.." Ruby slid down next to Yang, rubbing her back in slow circles, her own shoulders shaking. 

\---

Qrow shoved Oscar out the mouth of the giant Grimm. "Go, go, go!" 

"But-!"

 _"Now!"_ The mouth of the grimm closed, but Qrow could see Oscar running away through it's transparent flesh. He turned, walking deep into the beast. He found a pulsing, disgusting heart after following a thick blood vessel. He set down the bomb, turning it on. 10 seconds. He started the timer.

10...

I'm sorry, Ruby, Yang...

9...

8...

I'm sorry, Tai...

7...

6... 

Qrow lay down, rubbing the four leaf clover pin in his hand. 

5...

4...

3...

"See you soon, Clover."

2...

1...


End file.
